Cybiotics
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Kagome's research would influence Gaz's decisions and the fate of a race.


_~Cybiotics~_

Rated: T for something or another  
>Pairings: None<br>Genre: General  
>Summary: Kagome's research would influence Gaz's decisions.<p>

Note at the end...

* * *

><p>Space: the final frontier.<p>

It was no such thing, she had crossed time itself, but it was still honestly impressive. The glittering images suspended in dark matter were something magnificent. Various hues of red, whites, and beiges splattered their way. She would've never had guessed that something like this would await her future. Membrane Laboratories would actually take Dib up on his proposal. Dib Membrane, the clone of Professor Membrane—but he didn't know that—had found proof of life outside their little universe. She didn't know how he had gained such information, but the proof he had found had immediately launched him into the spotlight as the company's leading Xenobiologist.

Her sapphire eyes narrowed as she took in the hundreds of tables that lined just one row. They were stacked tightly, but these creatures didn't need space when they were sedated and prisoners of war. Her heels softly clacked against the metallic tile that lined the floor as she made herself to the first row. She stood in front of the table and pressed her right hand flat against the opaque wall. It flashed green under her palm and the tile under her vibrated. She found herself rising upward to the fifth section where a body rested; oblivious to the world.

Why couldn't they be satisfied, she pondered.

The Irken race, as she viewed it, was much like the human race. They were beings that couldn't find a purpose that had created a leader. The MCU (Master Control Unit) was the main computer that ran the Control brains, which gave orders to the Tallest. She supposed that humans did something similar as they brainlessly stared at the television and looked to popular idols for a purpose.

Her lip curled in slight disdain.

As a human, they were meant to experience life; entertain notions of free will. Dib had presented a slight Irken history.

_Like us._

At one point in time they were; but they had turned over their free will and thoughts in favor for mindless servitude.

"Kagome!"

She blinked and stared down at the speck below her. Kagome couldn't be live that the woman had called out to her, but there she stood like a speck of dust gazing upward. Her dark hair shined a deep purple as her amber hued eyes watched her.

"Can I help you Doctor Membrane?" Kagome calmly and pleasantly called down. There was no point in keeping an indoor voice when all the Irkens were sedated. She dragged her finger down the wall and the platform slowly lowered until she was few inches above the woman.

"Dib has sent out new orders."

Gaz Membrane was a woman younger than herself, but she was a genius. It was rumored that she had created a way to control the Irkens. Kagome didn't question it, but she believed it was highly possible with the woman's love of technology.

"And your orders?" Kagome drawled with an arched brow.

It was thanks to Gaz that there were this many Irkens alive. She had created the virus that shut down the MCU and disabled the backup protocols of the Control Brains. It had left the Irkens in shambles and ripe for invasion. Her eyebrows furrowed; Gaz had stopped her brother from exterminating the race. It had been his brilliant idea to just eradicate the race out of spite. She supposed it was the bitterness of his childhood that had caused such a brash reaction and yet it had been the one that acted bitter that was the better.

"I want notes on their biological functions and how it relates to their cybernetic processes," Gaz explained with her eyes trained on the sedated pastel green body. They looked so peaceful when they weren't fighting for their lives.

"…to better serve the ICU project," Kagome softly mused to which Gaz nodded. The ICU project was the only way to save the Irken race. It was merely a chain meant to weigh them down and keep them tame like some sort of rabid animal. Kagome didn't believe that such a thing was necessary; she was here for her expertise and not her morals.

"I will not allow a race to be exterminated," Gaz muttered.

Kagome didn't want to comment on what Gaz said. The words reminded her of something she would say in the face of choices that didn't seem fitting. She softly smiled as she adjusted her white jacket and reached into her pocket as she gripped the square glass. It ignited with colors as she glanced at the tablet.

"Dib would feel guilty later, anyways," Gaz grumbled with displeasure.

"I will send you the data I discover immediately," Kagome assured with a smile.

The woman was frowning, but turned and left the room. Kagome tapped the glass and watched as the message from Dib appeared.

_Higurashi—_

_Dissect the PAK._

_D._

Kagome held the glass tablet as she reached out with her free hand and tapped the wall. Slowly, she rose to her original place as she stared at the message. The PAK was the Irken; they would die without it. It contained all personality and all instructions to basic survival. Kagome let her eyes drift down to the body upon her table and noticed the hands; two fingers. The only reason to dissect a PAK was to kill.

Violence, Kagome idly thought with a frown.

She was a biologist and not killer; studying life was her purpose; not destroying it. Kagome sighed as she glanced down at the body and pressed a button on the glass tablet. A recording program came to life and the tablet shrunk down to the size of a chip which she placed on her arm guard. Kagome then pressed the button to record.

"June 9th: Session Twenty-three." Her voice was even as she spoke out loud to begin the first step in her procedure. She refused to participate in the autopsies of any living prisoner. Kagome was lucky her marks were top and recognized by Professor Membrane. She had saved lives and guessed that's why Gaz had requested her as a medical advisor for her project. "I am studying an Irken with masculine features: no eyelashes, antennae are straight, lack of reproductive organs, and eye color is red." Kagome paused and stated, "Not related to gender, but the hands show only two fingers and I suspect the Irken being at a height of one hundred and seventy-four centimeters."

She reached out and peeled open the eyelids and noted a shine upon the crimson orbs indicating ocular implants. The standard Irken height was short; almost as tall as human elementary school child. Glancing over her shoulder to the right, she noted another with similar height.

"I suspect this Irken of being a Tallest."

Kagome reached for the antennae first and studied the stiff the antennae that looked Geniculate in shape. At the tip of the antennae Kagome took note of fine hairs covering the appendage. It looked like basic insect anatomy which made her muse on what else was insect-like by nature. The anatomy of the Irken was human save for few features, but something like their existence was amazing in nature. Kagome careful ran her fingers along the antennae and noted that the hairs were firm in texture. She pulled her hand away and sighed.

The ICU was Gaz's way to save the Irkens; once inserted it would change history as they knew it. In theory; an Irken wouldn't be able to ever harm a human or any being again. She knew that Dib was planning to use them as servants off of the ploy of them being 'just machines.'

The glass tablet was placed upon the naked Irken's chest as she entered another program. There was no need to destroy a PAK when she could simply hack the frequency. Kagome smiled triumphantly when she entered the system's memory core.

And Souta never believed I could succeed in college, Kagome thought with a dark grin. All those hours spent with tutors had paid off…eventually. She wasn't naturally gifted with amazing intelligence but she had spent the time and dedication nurturing and growing. This was why Professor Membrane had accepted her application to an internship at his company which led to her eventual hire.

She pulled up the memories and accessed them and watched as they played upon her tablet. It seemed like she was correct in guessing that this one was a Tallest. The memories of his and Purple's inauguration after Miyuki's death were prominent in his mind. Kagome smirked; she paused the memory and moved on. There was a task to fulfill and she pulled up the diagram of the Irken's nervous system. The PAK was the core and once accessed she could do anything to the Irken. It was the vital part and it connected to everything within the Irken's body. Kagome studied the diagram and made another note.

"ICU chip would best be placed on C2 of the Irken's spinal column it is the location where the PAK directly wires into the brain."

On a whim; she accessed the consciousness of the PAK without waking the Irken body. It was much like accessing the memories but she was entering into their restoration mode. Irkens didn't have to the sleep, but there were cycles in which they performed systems checks and such.

"Who are you?" Kagome softly questioned as she watched the screen portray what was going on in his mind.

_"Who's there?"_

It was like calling someone over the internet; the image of the Irken appeared in the screen. His questioning crimson eyes gazed at her as he pulled back and then leaned closer.

"I am Kagome," she introduced. "May I have your designation?"

_ "My name is Red."_ The Irken looked irked to her confusion as he snapped, _"Would you like me to call you human? I'm not a designation."_

"I apologize," Kagome muttered watching as his antennae lifted in suspicion.

He pointed at her and stated, "_Well you should be." _There was no bite in his word; confusion only. Kagome arched a brow and wondered why she had bothered this Irken and then she remembered.

"I need to ask you question." Kagome declared; tone serious. Red's answer would determine the outcome of his race's fate: "…do you feel?"

Red blinked at her and looked at her like she was stupidest thing he had ever seen. That look was insulting since she had watched his memories of stupid acts. He snorted even though he lacked a nose and rolled his eyes a bit.

_"You're mocking me!" _He exclaimed in all insulted seriousness. His two fingers pointed at her almost touching the screen.

She didn't need a verbal answer to write her finding. It was apparent that Irkens were more than machines to Dib's explanation that they were mindless drones. Red had shown more expression in a few seconds that Professor Membrane did in a month. She wished the Irken a pleasant sleep as she ignored his protested and moved out of his consciousness. Kagome smiled; she would give Gaz the information collected and more reason to protect the race.

After all, Irkens were living creatures and despite past deeds; they deserved to live. Kagome sent the data to Gaz and decided to respond to Dib.

_D—_

_I have hacked the PAK. No need for dissection._

_Have a nice day,_

_Higurashi._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

So, I'm planning to continue my old IZ fic on my old account after years and decided to do a warm-up by crossing over with my favorite anime character of IY. The background of my old fic _Cyborg _Manifesto is basically; Irkens are conquered and enslaved upon Earth with a dash of more plot and other things...don't need to go into too much detail and give stuff away.

Cybiotics is a ploy of the name of the company in my story

I must thank all that took the time out to read this!

I hope this didn't fail too bad!

Much love and till Cyborg Manifesto!


End file.
